


Ruff

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Barking Up The Right Tree [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Puppy Play, Why Did I Write This?, i have no clue, i wasnt drunk when i wrote this but i shouldve been, pup dean, this is tagged nonsexual kink but it def will be at one point in this series, this was just self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: At one point, Mike gives him his leather bone chew toy and checks to see if the tan leather martingale collar he’s been wearing isn’t bothering his neck.





	Ruff

Roman sighs and looks at Dean. “Baby, I need you to sit up. C’mon, you need to wear your seatbelt.” He murmurs, trying to force the petulant pup into the seat.

“Dude, just leave it. You know he’s gonna take off his seatbelt as soon as he figures out the latch.” Seth snorts. He’s sitting in the driver’s seat, the car idling as he waits for Dean and Roman to get situated. Finn’s asleep in the passenger seat, and Mike’s sitting behind Seth with his feet kicked up on the center console. 

Dean lets out a short bark directed at Roman, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. The crinkle of his eyes and the short wag of the tail on his onesie tell everyone what he means:  _ Seth’s entirely right. _

Roman sighs and nudges Dean with his thigh. “Move over, ya big mutt.” He grumbles, ruffling the hood of Dean’s onesie. 

The onesie he’s wearing is way too big on him, the hood falling into his eyes. A pair of ears sewn onto the top flop forwards and a tail hangs lazily behind him. The belly and hems are a dark brown, but the rest of it is a strawberry blonde that matches Dean’s natural hair.

Dean scoots over and curls up on the middle seat, his feet tossed lazily in Mike’s lap. He waits for Roman to get situated before dropping his head in Roman’s lap, sighing happily when Roman starts scratching under his chin.

Every once and a while, one of the boys feeds him a homemade sweet potato treat or coaxes him to drink some water. At one point, Mike gives him his leather bone chew toy and checks to see if the tan leather martingale collar he’s been wearing isn’t bothering his neck. 

Whenever they ask him if he needs anything, he boofs in response and goes back to gnawing on his bone or on the edge of his hood. He yips along to the radio whenever a song he likes comes on and whines whenever they change it. He barks as if he’s taking part in their conversation and loosely drools over Roman’s gym shorts.

He’s not exactly human by the time they reach the hotel, but he’s a little bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tonyknees on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
